A common cable connector in the industry includes a circuit board, a plug electrically connected to one end of the circuit board, and a flexible flat cable, electrically connected to another end of the circuit board. Currently, because functions of an electronic device are increasingly powerful, signal transmission requirements on an electrical connector are increasingly high. In order to enable a cable connector to have a broader data transmission broadband and a capability of transmitting an uncompressed audio signal and a high-resolution video signal, a chip is usually mounted on a circuit board to enhance a decoding capacity of the cable connector. However, it is well known that the chip generates a great amount of heat during working, and if the heat cannot be dissipated in time, the chip would fail because of an extremely high temperature, which destroys the cable connector and causes the whole electronic device to fail.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.